


1000 Lattes Later

by catsoo12



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, Fluff, M/M, Some angst, brief hunhan but dw, literally mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsoo12/pseuds/catsoo12
Summary: Every day, Luhan ordered a latte. And every day, Minseok would learn a new thing about him. Many lattes and late night texts later, Luhan begins to order two lattes. Relationships are rough, but how many lattes can they last?
XiuHan with a small amount of HunHan. Actual pairing is XiuHan!Written for Xiumin Day 2015





	

It was another day of serving coffee to customers for Minseok. Just a normal day in the life of the student barista who needed the money to pay for his musical theory course in the college nearby. He had been offered the job by a friend at the college and before he knew it he had grown to love the smell of coffee and the smiles of the couples as they shared warm smiles over lattes and cappuccinos.

Minseok already knew the routine of the little café and exactly when to expect the angel-faced man who hid his constant smile behind his college folders. Minseok knew he was in the same college but never got the courage to ask him what he was studying.

He found himself being curious about the man and his soft features and he drank his latte every day at the same time. Minseok began to crave the moments when he could admire his profile as he drew sweet chocolate designs over his latte. And eventually his heart started beating loudly whenever the man – Luhan, he soon learnt – smiled at him as he ordered.

Minseok started choosing the shift just to see Luhan. Just to be the one that Luhan smiled at and the only one who made the perfect latte for him. And after many lattes, Minseok began to fall very deeply. Despite only ever hearing the same soft few words uttered from that gorgeous mouth, Minseok began to hear that voice in his dreams.

And dreams they always were.

One day, as Minseok passed Luhan his latte with a Hello Kitty chocolate scratching on top, Luhan shared a small shy smile as their hands lightly touched. Minseok felt his breath catch as Luhan chuckled softly ( ~~and angels sang in heaven~~ ) and they looked at each other for what felt like decades. But then they parted.

The next day, Minseok decided to take his chances as he wrote Luhan’s name on his cup.

_What course?_

_-Xiumin_

If Luhan saw it, he didn’t show it. He took the latte and left the café earlier than usual.

The next day, Luhan came in with his gentle smile and asked for another latte. As he was handed the money, Minseok felt a hand sneak something into his hand with the money covering the object. His eyes widened and he quickly began to work out the change to be able to talk to Luhan but there was no change to be given as the money given had been exact.

And Luhan had disappeared with his takeaway latte.

_Musical theory. SM College. You?_

_-Luhan_

Minseok shook with giddiness. They were in the same class!

\---

And weeks passed and several more lattes with little notes were exchanged.

Minseok quickly learnt that Luhan had a boyfriend named Sehun as they had started sitting in the corner of the café together, exchanging sickly sweet smiles over lattes and frothy cappuccinos. And Minseok grew to despise the warm frothiness of cappuccinos and the sweet comforts of lattes.

Sehun was also at SM College, although he was studying dance. Minseok had become jealous of his chiselled features that reeked of masculinity with his sharp angled chin and high cheekbones. Minseok offered no competition with his chubby cheeks and childish face.

Luhan had begun to talk about Sehun a lot more over their late night conversations after they had decided to exchange numbers. Minseok read over every single word and counted every character on the small screen and wondered whether Luhan also sent Sehun small happy cat emojis every night as they said their good night wishes.

2:02 am: _I’m worried about Sehun… He seems to be a lot quieter now! T.T What do I do MinMin??? D: Xx_

2:06am:  _Isn’t he usually quiet?_

2:07am:  _He’s dropped out of his dance course and changes the subject when I talk to him about it!! Something is very wronggggg! D: I caught him texting someone else last night whilst he was chuckling… He doesn’t laugh with me anymore!!!!!! :’( I’m so worried MinMin! Xx_

2:12am:  _Have you spoken to Jongin about that? Maybe he had a reason for dropping out? And I’m sure it isn’t like that… Did you see who it was? It may have been his mother… I know he loves you Luhan, he wouldn’t hurt you like that._

I wouldn’t hurt you like that.

2:14am:  _I’ll talk to Jongin tomorrow… :( He wouldn’t let me see who it was. He shouted at me about how I didn’t trust him. I don’t know what to do if this is what I think it is._

2:15am:  _Nevermind. Forget I ever said anything like that. I need to finish my composition since it’s due tomorrow. Sweet dreams, MinMin xx_

2:16am:  _Sweet dreams, Luhan. :)_

I won’t forget. I won’t forget how worried you sound. I won’t forget how Sehun is hurting you.

Luhan didn’t come in the next day. And the next day, his latte went cold before he took a sip.

_Is something wrong?_

_-Xiumin_

Luhan seemed conflicted as he held the hot latte in his hands, reading the words written on the side. His face betrayed no emotion as he took a sip, cringed as the latte burnt his tongue, and then left the café.

6:03pm:  _Did I say something wrong? I’m sorry._

Read 6:04pm

6:05pm:  _Please answer me. Please. What happened?_

Read 6:06pm

6:14pm:  _I just want to help you, Luhan. I know you’re hurting right now. Please tell me what happened. The Luhan I know smiles when he takes the latte._

Read 6:15pm

6:27pm:  _It wasn’t his mother, was it?_

6:42pm:  _It wasn’t._

6:43pm:  _Do you want to talk about it?_

Read 6:43pm

The next day, Luhan asked for two lattes and avoided eye contact. Minseok made and handed Luhan the two lattes and was about to turn away when Luhan softly grabbed his wrist and looked at him with pleading eyes as he held up the second latte in Minseok’s direction.

Minseok looked surprised but quickly nodded and took off his black barista’s apron as he took the latte. Luhan, still holding his wrist, led him to the same corner he sat at with Sehun every day. They sat opposite each other, each stroking the cup as they waited for the latte to cool slightly.

“Sehun left to study in America. Or so he says.” Luhan eventually broke the silence with a soft voice that sounded depressed and hollow. It wasn’t the voice that Minseok heard in his dreams with its airy and fairy-like qualities that whispered poetic sentences into Minseok’s ears.

Minseok didn’t want to hear such words from someone as perfect as Luhan. Minseok didn’t want to hear the love of his life utter words with sadness hidden between each breath.

When did Luhan start meaning so much to me?

Minseok quickly grabbed both of Luhan’s hands and grasped them tightly in his now shaking hands and brought them to his lips.

“Forget about him, Luhan. He didn’t care about you; that’s why he left. You’re so much better than him and deserve so much better. Just forget him, Luhan.”

Luhan’s narrow and delicate shoulders shook lightly and he looked up at Minseok with eyes that shone with a dampness surrounding them. “Prove it to me, Minseok.” He whispered and Minseok’s heart ached to block those tears forever as his thumb wiped them gently.

Luhan’s pale skin felt impossibly soft under his hands, but now was not the time for Minseok to admire the softness of Luhan’s skin or his womanly curves as Luhan leaned into him in the park.

For the rest of the day, Minseok spent every second tending to Luhan’s tears and listing methods of revenge in his head. And it went on like this for many weeks. Luhan cried and Minseok comforted.

\---

3:07am:  _I can’t sleep… :( xxx_

3:08am:  _Count sheep, Luhan. You have an exam tomorrow._

Xiumin no longer existed, just Minseok. There was no need for a barrier of pretence anymore.

3:09am:  _MOCK exam! ;) As long as I copy you, I’m fine… Right, MinMin? So just keep me company tonight… :P xxx_

3:10am:  _I won’t be able to think if I don’t sleep…_

3:12am:  _Fiiiiine. What do you want to talk about?_

3:14am:  _I have no idea what I’m supposed to be writing about in the essay due next week… Can you help me? :3 xxx_

3:18am:  _Give me your room number right now, you idiot. Were you not listening at all at the last lecture? I can’t explain it in enough detail like this._

3:19am:  _3 rd floor, room 7!! ;) Thank you MinMin :* xxxx_

_\---_

“Woah! That’s an amazing score, Minseok!” Luhan squealed with a mouthful of Minseok’s croissant.

Minseok blushed, “It’s not like it’s perfect…” he handed Luhan his latte and watched him take a sip. They were in their usual spot in the café for their daily study session. Minseok had passed the exam with flying colours, earning his spot at the top of the entire class.

“Be quiet, you! It’s amazing… You’re going to audition and show them this score, right? You’re going to audition for SM, right?” Luhan said excitedly as he waved the papers around and hugged Minseok tightly.

“I don’t think a test score is enough for them, Luhan… And I’m too short for that anyway. We all know they prefer tall people who can do more than pass musical theory at college. Like Jongin, he got signed with SM, right? They want him, not me.” Minseok said quietly as he put away his certificate in his bag. Luhan pouted.

“I still think you should audition…” he muttered quietly with a pout. Minseok looked up at his pale face with rosy cheeks in the chill of the winter air. It was hard to believe that it was already almost a year since Minseok had passed that first note.

Minseok gave a shy smile and picked at an invisible piece of lint on Luhan’s hair. “Only if you sing my songs.”

Luhan put down Minseok’s latte and grabbed Minseok’s hand before he could pull away and held it to the side of his face, “Do you mean that?”

Minseok’s heart beat at a thousand miles a second and he blushed furiously and nodded then looked away. Luhan didn’t let of his hand and pulled it to his lips and kissed it gently.

“I would sing your songs every second of the day if I could…” he whispered as they made eye contact. Minseok fought to engrave the angelic voice and the graceful and gentle smile that Luhan gave him into his memory to cherish during his darkest moments.

\---

11:17am:  _How did you think it went? Xxxx_

11:19am:  _They were very interested in you, I think. That one woman looked excited…hahaha! Do you think they’ve put us towards a second audition?_

11:23am:  _Hate to break it to you, Minseok, but she passed me a note with her number. She was excited about possibly dating me, not your songs. Such a shame… But I think the main guy liked your first song, ‘Mocha Angel’! xxxx_

11:26am:  _…I’ll have to send her a stern letter! ;) I hope so. I’ll see you at the café._

“A latte for my angel!” Minseok handed the cup to Luhan with a wink and a deep blush. Luhan took the cup with his usual gentle smile and they both went to sit together.

“Want to watch that new film, Somewhere Only We Know, after this?” Luhan asked shyly as they both started to share compositions and lyrics. Minseok glanced up and looked at the angel sitting next to him who seemed to fidget as the seconds went by without a response.

“That would be amazing, Luhan.” Minseok said as he made eye contact and grinned happily. His heartbeat hammered wildly in his chest and he worried Luhan would hear him.

\---

There were music sheets all over the floor of Luhan’s living room, “Minseok, I can’t deal with this pressure anymore!” he shouted as he tossed the last of the compositions on the floor and his shaking hands pulled at his light brown locks.

Minseok stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Luhan from behind, “You don’t have to. It’s my job, too. Let’s look at them together.” He whispered into Luhan’s upper back and lightly kissed it. Luhan’s tense shoulders visibly relaxed and his hands wrapped themselves around Minseok’s hands.

“Yeah, let’s do that…” he whispered with a small smile.

\---

00:00am:  _6 months since we started dating, Luhan! Can you believe it? I can’t! I can’t wait till I see you in the morning… It’s been so lonely without you here! Xxx_

00:04am:  _Let’s be together till the end, Minseok. <3 xxx_

\---

Luhan had stopped talking to him a few days ago. He had stopped asking for lattes as he woke Minseok up at ungodly hours a few weeks before that. Luhan had blamed the workload, but Minseok knew better.

Sehun had returned a month ago and turned up at Luhan’s door with flowers in his hands. Luhan seemed angry at first but love is rarely that simple. Luhan had loved Sehun in the past, and nothing could erase that. Not even Minseok’s love and warm lattes.

00:00am:  _9 months! I hope I can see you tomorrow, Luhan. My songs are getting boring… I need some inspiration from you, darling. It’s been 3 days since you last spoke to me. I hope we can celebrate this date together! Love, Minseok xxx_

Read 00:01am

\---

4:04pm:  _What time will you be getting home? Love, Minseok xxx_

4:16pm:  _I’m staying at Sehun’s since he needs help with his dance performance._

4:17pm:  _Have fun! :) Get home safely, okay? Xxx_

_\---_

Minseok’s lattes no longer tasted as sweet as they had previously. The café didn’t have such a sweet aroma anymore, and cappuccinos were no longer decorated with little powdered hearts. His angel no longer left sweet notes in his apron every morning, preferring to spend the morning with Sehun in the dance studio that didn’t always have music playing.

00:00am:  _11 months. Does it mean anything to you anymore, Luhan? Should I just stop counting the days? I’ve moved my piano into my old apartment to make space for the dancing mirror you wanted. I also took the opportunity to move my stuff out. I’ll see you at the café. X_

Hopefully.

Read 00:14am

\---

“Your songs seem slower and more mature now, Minseok. You’ll be getting your debut soon. I think you’re ready. You seem to have mature a lot these past 3 months! Your songs don’t sound like they’re from a love-struck teenager anymore… You’re going places with these, Minseok.” The man in the business prattled on about his debut, but Minseok could only think about Luhan’s clear womanly silhouette in Sehun’s apartment window. How he missed that voice whispering his name with his gentle voice.

\---

3:04am:  _Minseok, open the door! I need to talk to you!_

3:05am:  _Why should I? Should I tear down my brick wall for you once more? You have Sehun, why do you need me?_

3:07am:  _Sehun’s gone… Please, Minseok! I can’t deal with this pain… :(_

3:11am:  _The door is unlocked._

I promised myself I would never let you get hurt again but I failed. I failed to stop your tears flowing once more. I don’t deserve you, so why do I keep trying to pull you into my arms again?

\---

  
“I miss this, Minseok. I miss us. Why did we ever fall apart?” he whispered into Minseok’s ears as they tangled themselves up even more on Minseok’s sofa. Minseok couldn’t hear anything pasthis heartbeat.

“We can try again, Luhan. We will try again…” Minseok whispered as his body shivered under Luhan’s touch. He hadn’t wanted to forgive him so readily, but Luhan’s angelic eyes quickly tore down his walls.

\---

  
00:00am:  _1 month!! Let’s start counting again, Minseok. Let’s continue like we never stopped. I love you, Minseok. I love you so much. Xxxx_

I hate that I love you, too. But how could I resist my angel? How could I resist your feather-light touches that said more than words could ever convey?

How could I not forgive you?

\---

  
Minseok dried the cup and began to clean the counter when a familiar jingle sounded from the door of the café. “Welcome to- Luhan!” he began to sound his usual greeting and then grinned. Luhan closed the door behind him and strode to the counter as Minseok began to make his usual drink.

“Can I have two of those, please?” he asked with a crooked smile and his hands behind his back. He seemed to be nervous as his feet couldn’t stand still. Minseok nodded with a gentle smile and turned back around to the coffee machine.

The drinks were quickly served in the usual table and Minseok sat in front of Luhan and they both started sipping their hot drinks in a comfortable silence. Luhan set down his latte and gestured for Minseok to do the same and grabbed both of his hands.

“I realise that I haven’t been the best towards you despite how much you did for me, Minseok. But I hope this will make up for it. I’m sorry for being a messed up person but please stick with me…” he trailed off towards the end and his eyes wandered to his lap.

Minseok chuckled and shook his head, “It doesn’t matter to me. I love you right now, that’s what matters. I couldn’t care less about the past. What matters is us right now and our future. So don’t say that, darling. I love you too much and it hurts me to hear you say that.” It was the truth, and Luhan knew it.

Luhan pulled his hands away and covered his red face. After a few seconds, he pulled his hands down and then grabbed Minseok and hurriedly pulled him out of the café, leaving the lattes to cool.

Minseok was led to a place he had been previously with Luhan. It was one of their first dates when they had first started being awkward friends that didn’t quite know what to call what they had between each other as one second they were kissing and the next they were professing their undying friendship.

In front of Minseok was a dark forest that the nearby residents never ventured in. They had previously gone there despite Luhan’s fears because they had heard of a deer family in the forest and had wanted a glimpse of the deer. They never got to see the family.

Luhan seemed to quieten down and whispered shyly, “I saw them yesterday. A baby and its mother. I thought you would want to see it…”

Minseok’s eyes widened in glee and proceeded to pull Luhan close to him as the both leaned against each other with their breaths visible in the cold of the evening. In that second, they both saw a small deer traipse across the forest and they both grabbed each other’s hands tightly and gasped.

Minseok was speechless and Luhan turned to admire Minseok’s profile and satisfied smile. Luhan entwined their hands together and squeezed, “A year… Let there be many more to come, Minseok.” He whispered into the evening air.

Minseok turned to Luhan and their rosy cheeks reddened even more as they smiled and giggled.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, MinMin.”


End file.
